The invention is concerned with benzofused lactams having angiotensin converting enzyme (ACE) inhibiting and antihypertensive activity.
Non-benzofused lactams having ACE inhibiting and antihypertensive activity are disclosed in EPO 046,291, EPO 046,289 and EPO 046,292.
Benzofused lactams having ACE inhibiting and antihypertensive activities have been discovered.